Loneliness
by Become one with Makita
Summary: After being married with Jotaro for 6 years, Kakyoin was a little tired of being alone for such long periods of time, so he offers his wife a solution but when the answer is no...FemJotaroxKakyoin


-Kaaaakyoin! Sorry im late! –of course Jotaro sight when she open the door and see the house all in darkness, of course it would be in that state, is the 3am.

She was specting something else after coming back from a trip of 3 months but better be comprensive with her husband if she came home at that hour because the fucking fly took so long. Compressive…their marriage was falling apart, its not like it doesn't matter but…actually it doesn't matter that much for her, tripping and going on travels were so much better than staying home…if in any point Jotaro can travel to the past she is going to tell herself that marring with someone who cant share the same passions is a mistake.

Well is not like Kakyoin hated her carrer, the redhead just dindt like it that much to study and tying to get a job in that area, frankly as an artist he earns enough money to live well and travel time by time the two of them but…she hopping that kakyoin would become disillusioned and would like to study for a marine biologist with her so they can work together when the distance and time problems started to appear…

I mean when she get the grade to finally star traveling they didn't see so much, and she missed him a lot, but it cant be helped if looking for new species is definitely more fun than staying in earth having a normal life, they marriage result to be a thing with 2 total different elements, Kakyoin would want a normal life so bad and she…doesn't.

But Jotaro loves him and breaking up isn't an option, its better trying to be comfy with both of them being…unhappy…

-Kakyoin…-opening the door was nothing but desilusional, darkness, lights off, the redhead trapped and encased in the sheets, acting like a child…but working with his parthners make her realize that mens become that way when they grown up –Im home dumbass

-Oh yeah? –fuck, he feel sassy today doesn't it? Even under the sheets.

-Is that the way to receive your wife?

-Do you expect more?

-Don't get on my nerves, my fly was long enough to be pissed off, u don't need to contribute –not caring about his bad humor, Jotaro just made her way to sit in the bed, taking off her boots –oh my god finally… -feets were almost killing her but dealing with the dispatched actitude of Kakyoin was worst than anything.

-Lucky me I didn't even bother myself to make you dinner or anything

That's it.

Jotaro grabbed the sheets with force not caring if they broke or ripped, letting her husband see under these made a ball, which grabbed the hands putting each one on the side of the head, rising on top and looking at him defiantly, in the same way that he returned the look.

-Would you please fuck me or anything now im back home? Please?

-Fuck you

His reaction made her grind her teeth.

-Why are you like this? Im finally home!

-Yeah? For how long? –almost screaming and not controlling his tone of voice Kakyoin defends himself -3 months and then you are going to leave me again? I was alone for 4 months…

-Actually 2 months…

-Eh?

-Im going to stay here for 2 months, the next trips is to Galapagos Islands and…-she decided it was better to shut up when he saw his face of disbelief, changing to an angry one when he spoke again.

-Im sick of it! -He started wanting to save himself, trying to break free of Jotaro's grip moving from one side to the other, but she just was not going to let him go –I miss u! I feel alone! Im bored! I wanna end this!

-Well I don't! –She screamed, they talked about divorce earlier and even if Kakyoin said that, she know that he really doesn't wanna say that kinda of things.

-But im tired of this! -his eyes had begun to water down, dropping small tears at the corners, so when he felt ashamed of losing his temper, he looked away- Jotaro I want a child…

-What? –she souned the most surprised she can, paying all the attencion that a human could pay to his next words.

-That –Kakyoin had that adorable mania to shake the head to hide his face with his curl when he feel ashamed, and now he was doing it –If u cant stay with me I want a little piece of us to stay with me, I feel so alone and bored…I take all the work I can so my mind can stay focus in something that is not missing u and…

-No way –she said with 0 doubt –I would have to quit to my job for so long and…

-Well yeah u cant give birth in the ocean but…

-No! that's insane! -she release him almost with disgust, standing and sitting on the side of the bed- u want me away from the ocean for 9 months to stay with me!

-What? No! its because im so bored of this and what would it be the problem to stay with me that long hu!?

-The baby is just an excuse! –it wasn't for the baby stuff, because she really don't care, she know that having a family is something that can happen eventually but…no! being in the sea was so fun and lovely…having a baby in her belly would delay and stop her so much…-you just want to keep me here!

-N-No! why are you like this!? Is nothing like that –Kakyoin turned in bed, covering his head with a pillow –you just came from…nowhere? And that's how you came home!?

-You are the one planning to trap me here with a baby! –insane, so freacking insane, thinking in their relationship trying to be under the same roof because of a big belly…

-It isn't for that! Im no joking! I feel alone!

-Just shut up Kakyoin –at the exact moment she scream that, Kakyoin would start crying, trying to hide that lame whinings…

-Go to sleep Jotaro…-voice cracked, but Jotaro cant feel any sympathy, that commentary was like a punch in the guts

-Good night –no response, ignored –I love u

After a biiiiiig while, almost falling asleep, Jotaro hears something.

-I love u 2

It was afternoon when Jotaro wakes ups and it was very obvious that Kakyoin wouldn't be at her side, first reason: 17pm, second reason: she kinda sleeped for more than 12 hours, third reason…well Kakyoin didn't have a long fly so…

Tonight things between them became a little hardsh so better keep the most distance as anyone can…a bath would be fine, a change of clothes ,an expensive relax treatment accompanied with a delicious…breakfast-dinner…breaknner…

So avoiding the husband uh? Maybe the first 2 ones and then they can go together to finish the other 2…

Jotaro just walk downstairs to search Kakyoin once she…relax in a loooong and hot bad, put some creams and polish her nails…loosing time. The redhead was at the little gazette he made up by his words "to not think in her" and actually was very pretty, he is painting, like always.

-Im working here –isnt that necessary? Jotaro rolled her eyes, feeling how he was freacking angry by just seeing her at the corner of his sight, she doesn't even put a feet in the garden.

-I know

-So you can't say nothing –Jotaro almost squeezed her nose indignant

-I never say anything

Silence.

-I know, sorry, im just frustrated, do you wanna go to eat something out now that you are wake up? A cute place just open recently

-I don't wanna have kids –Kakyoin sights, exageradly sitting in a chair next to him and covering his face

-Do you wanna eat or not?

-Yes but I wanna talk about this too

The redhead made a few moments in silence, leaving the brush with paint away.

-The child is for me to not being alone in home, have some company, have something to do than just…work and hang out to spend some time out of this house…

-It doesn't matter if it is or not your personal proyect or anything, I don't wanna be a year impossibility to work because there isn't only the problem of the pregnancy, theres the lactation time and the babies needs to spend the first or two years with the mom…

-I can do that work…-says Kakyoin naively –I feeling tired of waiting or letting the time pass…

Jotaro felt a lump in her throat for a second

-Do you wanna be with someone? do you like…

-No –wow, that answer was quick, almost defensive –I love u, only u, I want to have a baby with u so even if u r far far away like always I atleast have our thing

-You said the time pass as do things like a married couple like having babys and stuff or being with someone else…

-Being with someone else but I don't want that, I know I can be with whatever woman I want and I wouldn't be hard to find a new couple…but I love u Jotaro…I being locked to be with someone who doesn't stay with me…

Jotaro takes sight, scratching the back of her head, maybe she doesn't feel that way because her work is her second husband…or the first but…

-Adopt a kid, getting pregnant is not an option for me

-That kinda of things takes time, very long time, it would be the same…

-then adopt a puppy

-I have my own stand for that -the redhead turned resentfully, taking his brush and returning to his canvas to continue working.

-Im hungry, I would like to go to eat something…

As always, Kakyoin puts his best face when Jotaro is home, transforming them into the best couple that somebody could ever knew, it makes Jotaro feel guilty because the redhead was such a good husband an parthner, he even take her to a trip in the woods with their own cottage to be all alone in the nature…and shit she has missed his food sooooo much, she can cook but never that good, never, or she just was in love with that food.

-You should have tell me before the trip you stopped taking pills, walking to a store from here is a pain in the ass, that's why we bought everything before coming here…

Kakyoin just came back from a all morning walk to the next town, the country administration was only that, management and security but not a store, that's why he have to find condoms so far…

-Its not my fault, u were so angry that u don't wanna touch me or anything…I stopped taking them since…the last time I were home, since I wasn't having sex they were nothing but annoying –well at least Jotaro wasn't cheating on him or something.

-Well last night it wasn't the best way to find out right? –he closed the door behind him and went to lie on the sofa on the legs of his wife, hugging her waist totally tired –I bought 3 big boxes

-Isnt that much?

-If u don't let me do it raw im gonna destroy u

-Smack me because im not going to stay too long here so im not taking pills until my next comeback

Hearing that makes Kakyoin sad in a way, but in the other hand…he was trying to push some toughts away, the opportunity was there but making that would be a treason to their confidence…

Weeks passed, they went home again, having a peacefull life where Jotaro was working normally in an office department of biology, having a schedule that Kakyoin love because they can spent so much time together like a normal couple…shit they can even reunite again with friends, Avdul looked so good after all that time, honestly the cherryboy didn't feel in mode to see them when Jotaro was out, he was just a grumpy and annoyed grampha…would make good team with Mr Joestar…

But when Jotaro started again with the papers, the calls to the office, the formalities everywhere for the new trip…Kakyoin's guts trembled nervously making him feel sick.

He doesn't want her to leave so soon, 2 months are nothing.

They were at one restaurant that night, trying to do something special, Jotaro always talks so much about the specimens she threats, the problems she have with the crew in boots, how special are the fauna in the little towns she sees in the trips, she talks a lot with him, and he loves it, he loves hearing her voice, not only for compensating the time where the house is in complete silence but just because he love all about his wife.

-So starfish do this thing around…

-Which day are u leaving? –Kakyoin interrupts, he was clearly annoyed and sad about…well, being alone again, these times together were all amazing, clearly constructing their relationship up like a tower but the leavings…like a wreaking ball, its kinda a compensation thing, I leave but I can give u the best months of your life while im here.

-Not this Wednesday, the other

-Im not going to the airport

-I know –Kakyoin has this childish actitude of not wanting to say goodbye…shithead.

-Have a lover if u feel alone, I don't know –she was frankly so overdone with the theme

-I don't want a lover I love u, how can u say that? –at hearing his cracked and painful tone of voice Jotaro leads up her head from the plate, shit she crossed the line without noticing. The redhead looked so devastated, so injured at her words…

-Sorry, I didn mean it in that way…

Silence

They fucking eat in silence in the restaurant until he takes a napkin and covered his face for a few moments, reflecting and then taking it off-so the starfish what you were saying?

It was hard to Kakyoin make that decision, his hand were shaking of fear so much that he has to sit for a moments before actually doing it but…he was in that middle when if it works good, but if it doesn't…maybe it was for the better…

Obviously, between fights and all they said goodbye to each other having a long and actually wild night, Jotaro was so lost in pleasure that her eyes were fully in tears, they were delivered to each other so much, lost in orgasms so much…at least the enough to not notice what Kakyoin was doing, because every orgasm was a little death and Jotaro couldn't feel her legs and downbody after it…and she loved it. And Kakyoin put so much of him to give his wife the best night, a night so good that she would fall in love again and she wouldn wanna leave the next morning…but they fall asleep and when Kakyoin wakes up with the sunlight punching his eyes, Jotaro just was bathing alone, clothes ready in bed…

He yawns and sight at the same time, yaght, maybe.

Even if he was awake he waited her in bad with the eyes closed, normally he would sneak into the bathroom for a better wake up but…not just he feels sad but Jotaro would kick him out of the shower because she was in a hurry.

And there it was, forming, digging with a spoon in his chest even if his wife was still there, even if in spite of everything he had his stand as his only company, there was forming that emptiness in the chest that would accompany him.

When she get out of the bathroom Kakyoin gaze was on her at the sound of the door, she knew he was hurt but…that was her job

-Yeah yeah the same as always, how did this shit started? –Jotaro saids that getting mad at the bad predisposition of his husband.

-"I know u r mad but…" –says Kakyoin with 0 enthusiasm

-Thank you: I know u r mad but this is my job, you should respect it, this is my passion, this is my force, this is my ideal life and you should support me -Jotaro began to dress, taking clothes off the bed as they spoke

-I supported u for 6 years, did u have any idea how much valor it cost me to say u "hey I know you love your job and u r not leaving it for me but can we have a son so I don't be this alone in home?" im tired of…not…-voice cracking, omg Kakyoin was going to cry again, Jotaro respects and understand his feelings but she has a lot of this scenes this 2 months so now is a little…moment killer-not cant continue my life…you don't want me leaving u and I don't wanna leave u but im sick of this, we can have a son so I have something of u being us while you are out…

-I refuse to stay a entire year at home being pregnant and lactating a baby, maybe when I get older and I don't travel this much

-That is not going to happened and u know it, you are going to be in expeditions in your 60's if if were for you…

-Maybe-she laughts at thinking of that, and actually it was a good idea.

-So fuck me right? Fuck my wishes, fuck my persona, fuck my feelings…

-You are doing it so much harder and big than it really is –the violet eyes man just cross his arms, looking at her disappointed.

-Like always –Jotaro sights, never ending discuss.

-Yeah, like always, are u going to say me goodbye or anything –she gets into a comfy shoes because getting in flights were such a annoyance, giving him a last chance.

-I said no-Jotaro looked at him sad, hating not getting a goodbye kiss or anything, at first he would take her to the airport and hug and kiss until her flight was announced but then the fights and cries started and Kakyoin would not tolerate this sad and heartbroken moments anymore.

-Goodbye Cherryboy, I love u-she gaves a final look to the mirror, not wanting to face Kakyoin at least for this time, her suitcases were down and I would only wait for a taxi on the street to take her to the airport.

She sights, going to the door before hearing.

-I love u too Jojo

The next thing Kakyoin would know about Jotaro was a huge sound coming from the frontal door after 2 months, Hieropanth Green comes out from his back at the fear it was some kinda of thief or anything but when he cross the door of the garden to the house the only thing he found was a hard and almost letal puch of Star Platinum, and he hasn't see him in years! Jotaro was punching him with her stand!

What the hell!?

He founds himself in the floor, grabbing his now broken and bloody nose while Hieropanth Green starts making a barrier between him and his very very angry and furious wife.

-What the fuck!? –shouted Kakyoin crawling back on the ground, staining his pants ground as hot blood fell from the nose to the ground, felt a huge pain in the eye socket for having eaten the punch of Star Platinum.

He never see that face on her, puzzled, doubtful, hurt, angry, furious and even fearful.

-You asshole! -although Jotaro shouted at him, he still did not understand what was happening, and from the pain itself all his limbs began to shake him, almost that he could see the fists of Star Platinum eager to continue to blow him to make it mincemeat –You are a piece of shit!

-U came here after months…! -when he defended himself by screaming at him that his wife's stand wanted to hit him, but Hieropanth held his muscular arms around him, but his wife did not stop for that and he threw himself on top of the redhead, which he could react to and grabbed her arms, She began to want to stir and fled, wanting to destroy him.

-Don't play fool with me asshole! U just do what you want! –he still didn't get it, but stopping her punches was really a big deal – don't fake it! I know you broke the condoms! Im pregnant!

Hearing that was enough to put his mind in blank puzzling him at that moment of weakness Jotaro took the opportunity to hit him in the face, throwing him to the ground again, but he did not feel the pain, only the movement, he was lost in his own thoughts and swallow, not only Jotaro had discovered it but it ... it had worked ...

He try to grab her hand but she just hit him again, so try to move his lips to speak, trying to get her attention

-Pregnant? –it was stupid how fake was his voice tone faking surprise but...actually there was a little smile in his face, he didn know how to be shocked, scared and happy at the same time –Jotaro I…

-Don't lie me! It wasn't a problem for us using condoms and oh surprise, when u want childrens I get pregnant!? You are a piece of shit! I told u I didnt want this! I told you this wasn't my time! I cant believe you do this to me!- when she hit him again she heard a crunch that made her get up and realize that she was passing by and that at that rate she was going to kill him, even though he deserved it. The redhead staggered on the ground trying to get up for a few seconds until apparently, he came back to himself, talking to him half dizzy from the loss of blood.

-When you…-Kakyoin tries to stand up with Hieropanth Green, grabbing his head because he feel like the pain would kill him.

But he cant die if…he has a son know, and the tought of that make his heart jump in joy before hearing Jotaro scream again.

-Did I notice it!? Medical exams! Delayed period! My boss suspending me and sending me home because im not in the state for a mission! That's why! Just becaus selfish asshole! U wanted to keep me here locked with a pregnancy! U r sick! I should have leave u if I know you were doing such a sick thing to me! I never expected that from u!

-Im selfish!? R u kidding me!? I waited u in silence for 6 years being married! I asked you for divorce because I was sick of this and you didn't want to! U make me hate being alone! I hate being married and alone at the same time! We always do what you want and when I asked u for something for me u say no!

-Its my body! Its my time! Its my decision! U fucked up me! you betrayed me!

Kakyoin tried to get up but stayed in the attempt, holding on his knees looking at his angry wife

-You know what!? Besides u im happy that you are pregnant! Not because you are staying here or anything, im happy that now im having a son to be with me! I asked you for a little of you time for me to be a little more happy and pass it more easy your ausence but no! you are the selfish one here even when I waited you every single time!- it was true, he was happy, happy, angry, shocked, surprise, euphoric, crazy about everything, sad for his relationship with her, but most of all thinking in how surreal feels saying the words son or child…oh my good he was going to be a dad, he dreamed so much in the bed alone with that, a little kid to raise, feed, take to the school, play, teach things, talk to…someone who came out from both of them.

-U fucking broke the condoms! –when Star Platinum tries to punch him again, Hieropanth protects him, making Jotaro back.

-It was necessary! you were not paying attention to me! –Kakyoin wasn't this time listen to her, and tears started flowing from the corners of her eyes.

-No, you are not paying attention to me this time…-with a still mad, but broken voice she turned her back to him, turning towards the door, which made the redhead worry who got up with the help of his stand to follow her.

-I think I payed you enough, the enough to self hurt me for years and years…His voice sounded resentful, even if his heart was running excited by the big news

-Well done Kakyoin, u have what you want now…-voice cracking, Jotaro was fully crying –u will have a son to be with but don't count on me, I never tought of this, never was my intention but now I wish I had work to be away from u- the woman raised her hands to her eyes to dry her tears of frustration and anger, she was always proud that she did not show herself like this to others but to see her confidence so broken ...just why?- u can have your son but I don't wanna be at your side, you sick psychopath, see u in a few months with a baby in arms…

Unexpectedly and between tears, Jotaro opened the door and left, leaving the boy again alone stained with blood and anger, but he did not feel bad, he did not feel empty like other times, he felt ... waiting, as if now I had a reason. The brunette said they would meet in a few months but that did not mean she would not come back, right? I had to go back, that was their house, that was the life they had, if now they were going to have a child together they were going to be pregnant together right?

Jotaro was going to return in a while, right? They would eat dinner together right? They are gonna plain things about the baby and the pregnancy…

Right?

A crush of doubts made him fall to the ground, with the anxiety of not knowing who he would see first, whether his unborn child within months or his wife that night ...

 _Jotaro im not sorry but please comeback_


End file.
